


Whiskey For Your Thoughts?

by Buffygurl077



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffygurl077/pseuds/Buffygurl077
Summary: Daryl recently found out his wife Andrea had been having an affair with Sheriff’s Deputy Shane Walsh.  At the bar he was faced with the decision of either forgiving her or moving on with the pretty blonde seated at the bar stool next to him.
Relationships: Andrea Harrison/Shane Walsh, Daryl Dixon/Andrea Harrison, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

He never thought this day would come. He had gotten the shit end of the stick too many times to count, but things in his life seemed to change when he met Andrea. He wondered if she was sitting on the couch stewing in her own guilt or if she resumed fucking Shane Walsh in their bed like he had caught them two hours before.

Daryl slammed the shot glass down on the bar and motioned the bartender to give him another.

“Bad night,” asked the younger blonde woman seated next to him.

“Bad life,” Daryl replied. Then he scoffed.

He knew the girl. Beth Greene. The girl who never seemed to have a bad day. He was sure the worst thing that happened to the girl was that she either broken a nail or brought home a B+ instead of an A.

“Wanna talk about it?” She asked.

“What? Talk about how I found my wife fucking Shane Walsh?” Daryl asked bitterly.

Her eyes went comically wide, which would’ve probably made him laugh if he wasn’t feeling so miserable.

“What’re you gonna do?” Beth asked him.

“Don’t know,” Daryl replied. 

“Last call!” The bartender said.

Daryl got off his stool and contemplated what his next move would be. He thought about walking two blocks to the nearest motel, knowing he was in no condition to drive and knowing he didn’t want to go home.

“If you need a place to stay, you can stay at my apartment,” Beth offered.

Daryl thought about it. He needed a place to stay and Beth seemed like a good listener. He nodded and followed her out to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

His head throbbed as the sunlight shone through a bedroom he quickly realized wasn’t his. He hoped last night was a bad dream, but quickly realized it was the nightmare that was his life.

He remembered telling Beth he didn’t know what he was going to do, but he was getting a lot more clarity now. Nearly ten years married and a total of fifteen years together, the fact that his wife could cheat on him with a womanizing man-whore like Shane Walsh proved to him that his marriage wasn’t worth saving. 

Anger and sadness was what he felt at that moment. He couldn’t wait to get to the stage of acceptance and move on. But he had a strong suspicion he’ll be in the former stage for a while. 

The more he thought on what happened that caused the end of their marriage, the more he thought of the little things that he brushed aside. Andrea’s sudden increase of work hours. The fact that every time he talked about having kids, she’d change the subject. He honestly thought, with how he grew up, it would be her to beg him to have kids. But after seeing his brother Merle with his stepdaughter Sophia and holding the Grimes daughter Judith made him realize it might be time for him and Andrea to have a child of their own. He’s only grateful now that a kid wasn’t involved in the shit he’s going through right now.

He looked over to the bedside table and found two aspirins and a glass full of water. He was grateful to Beth’s kindness. He vowed to make her breakfast once he no longer felt his head was going to explode.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke to the sounds and smells of bacon frying in a pan. Her first thought was to spring from her bed to help him with breakfast, but the more she thought on it the more she realized making breakfast might be how he is trying to distract himself from dwelling on his situation. She knew everyone had their way to deal with their stress. She herself was a self-admitted stress cleaner. She’s pretty sure her sister Maggie might‘ve purposely wind her up so she could get a sparkling clean house a time or two. 

She slowly made her way to the kitchen and started the clean up process.

“Eat first, clean later,” Daryl told her.

She didn’t remember having such a delicious breakfast since her Mama had passed. And she never had a man cook for her, with the exception of her Daddy and the one time her sister’s husband Glenn decided he wanted to cook for the family. The food poisoning afterwards proved being a chef wasn’t his forte.

She couldn’t believe Andrea would throw a wonderful man like Daryl Dixon away for the likes of Shane Walsh. Shane hit on anyone in a skirt. She’s even hit on her too many times to count. She couldn’t wrap her head around it.

She knew it was Daryl’s decision whether to forgive Andrea or cut his losses and move on, but in her opinion, he deserved better.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl met up with his best friend Rick Grimes the next night at the bar for a few beers. He felt bad that Rick was stuck in the middle, being Shane was friends with Rick too.

“He’s a dick,” Rick said. “No two ways about it. And I’ll let you in on a little secret; I haven’t talked to that bastard since Lori told me he made a pass at her three weeks ago.”

“Wish Andrea had been as faithful as Lori,” Daryl said with a grimace on his face.

“Look, it may not be over,” Rick told him. “She’ll be back. Shane wants what he wants until he gets it. He’s always been like that ever since I’ve known him. If he gets the head cheerleader from the quarterback then he wants to take the prom queen from the prom king.”

“Don’t think I want her back,” Daryl told him. “It’s over, man.”

“It’s not over because you’re stayin’ with Beth, is it?” Rick asked.

“Hell no!” Daryl shouted. “Beth’s just given me a place ta crash and short this shit out. That’s all.”

“Good,” Rick said. “Not that I’d be opposed to somethin’ happenin’ ‘tween ya’ll. Your both adults and everythin’. Just, ya wanna make sure if somethin’ does it ain’t some rebound.”

“Trust me, if I’m with anyone after all this shit settles, she ain’t gonna be no rebound,” Daryl told Rick adamantly.

Daryl walked into what was now his and Beth’s apartment, he wondered if he should stay at Merle and Carol’s instead. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea staying at Beth’s. He didn’t want to seem like he was taking advantage of her. He also was afraid of making her his rebound from Andrea. In truth, he found her to be beautiful and he was attracted to her. If Andrea had just been a girlfriend, it would’ve been easier. But with a divorce looming, he didn’t want to complicate things with getting involved with Beth.

“Hey,” Beth greeted him with a warm smile. “I made homemade apple turnovers. My mama’s receipt.”

He couldn’t help it. He crossed the room, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She was the kindest woman he ever met, and when he felt her kiss him back, he knew, that anything he ever had with Andrea never compared to this.


	5. Chapter 5

Divorces are usually messy. Daryl didn’t think his and Andrea’s would be. He hadn’t heard from her for months, but when he served her divorce papers she called him and screamed her head off, then asked him to meet her at the local diner for a coffee to talk.

Daryl really didn’t want to meet her. All he wanted her to do was sign the papers and be done with her. But he figured maybe meeting her was a closure thing. 

“She probably realizes she made a mistake and wants you to take her back,” Daryl told her.

“I ain’t takin’ her back,” Daryl told her.

“Just sayin’ it’s probably what she wants to meet you about,” Beth said.

Daryl kissed Beth and told her, “I’ll be back in about an hour.”

She was already seated at a table by the time he got there.

“Why do you want to get divorced?” Andrea asked.

Daryl had never been more shocked in his life. He couldn’t believe she could even ask the question with a straight face.

“Cause you fucked Shane! In our bed!” He shouted and he didn’t give a fuck that every person in the diner turned and looked at them.

“Shane was a mistake,” Andrea told him, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “It’s over. C’mon Daryl. We’ve been together too long to throw it all away. I love you.”

Daryl laughed in her face.

“You love me? Haven’t heard from you in months! What? Shane find some other bitch to fuck so you decide you love me again? Fuck you!” Daryl said. “You either sign the papers or fight me in court! Sure your lawyer friends would love to hear the tale of their colleague and Deputy Shane!”

Daryl never seen someone sign something so quickly in his life.

“You’re gonna get bored of your farm girl,” Andrea told him. “Daddy was right. I should’ve never married a Dixon.”

She knew he meant to hurt him, but Andrea revealing how much of a bitch she was had the opposite effect.

“Yeah, well, Merle was right. I shoulda never married a bitch,” Daryl spat.

Beth was in shock when he told him the whole story.

“You know what she said ain’t true,” Beth told him. “I could never get bored of you.”

“I know,” Daryl told her. 

When they went over to Merle and Carol’s for dinner Daryl told them about his meeting with Andrea.

“Daryl, that ain’t right,” Merle said. “I told you not to marry the uppity bitch.”

“Can we please stop saying the b word in front of Sophia,” Carol asked.

“It’s ok, Mom,” Sophia said. “She is one. She hurt Uncle Daryl.”

“Don’t matter that it’s true,” Carol said. “Just don’t want that kinda talk around you.”

“Alright, no more sayin’ the b world Daryl. You heard the woman,” Merle said. Daryl busted up with laughter, followed by Beth and Carol.

“So how long till this divorce goes through?” Carol asked.

“Judge signed off on it when I took it to the courthouse right after,” Daryl said. “So, it‘s already done.”

Daryl didn’t know what was in store for him and Beth now. All he knew was that the past few months would have been agony for him if it hadn’t been for her. He knew as he pulled her body close to him in bed that if he had his way she’ll forever be by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl doesn’t remember a time he was more nervous. He kept tapping the steering wheel of his truck with his fingers.

“What’s wrong?” Beth asked, concerned.

“Nothin’ darlin’,” he replied. 

He started to chew on his thumb, but stopped himself when he had seen her concerned glance in his peripheral.

He pulled in front of the bar. When they got out of his truck, she was not sure she wanted to go into the bar. He seemed to almost be shaking with nerves. Her mind immediately jumped to the fact that when Daryl went to give Andrea divorce papers, he wanted to meet her in public. 

‘Is that why he is so nervous?’ Beth thought to herself with dread. ‘Is he going to dump me in pubic because he thinks I’ll go psycho on him if it was in private.’

Now Beth was as nervous as Daryl was.

When they sat down at the bar, Daryl ordered a double shot of whiskey and a beer.

“And for you?” the bartender asked.

“Same,” Beth replied.

Daryl looked at her incredulously. Beth was usually the fruity drink or white wine type. If his nerves weren’t frazzled before they were absolutely shot now. He knew he had to do the inevitable before he either was sent off to some asylum or dropped dead of the heart attack he was sure he was about to have from how rapid his heartbeat was becoming.

“This was where we met,” Daryl said. “I met you here when I felt like my life was over. You proved to me it was far from over. Felt like I should do this where we began.”

Daryl got off the barstool and bent down on one knee.

“Beth Greene, will you marry me?” He asked.

Beth looked shocked. She actually looked like she was going to pass out from it. Daryl never knew he could render Beth speechless. Before he could even start worrying that she wasn’t speaking because was trying to think of how to tell him no she hopped off the barstool and kissed him. When the kiss broke, Daryl asked, “Does that mean yes?”

“Yes! Yes! Definitely yes!” Beth exclaimed as she held out her finger for him to slip the ring on.

As they drove home, Beth realized something. 

“Daryl! Do you realize you proposed to me at the place we met on the exact date we met?!” Beth exclaimed.

“Really? Ya don’t say,” Daryl said, giving her that little half smile she always loved.

“You are the most romantic man I’ve ever met,” Beth told him, running her had through his hair.

“Don’t let that get out,” Daryl laughed. “Merle’d never let me live that down.”

While most couples only celebrate wedding anniversaries and birthdays, Daryl and Beth always went to that very same bar on the anniversary date of the night they met.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
